Au Naturel
by Whiscash
Summary: It's Rarity's party and she'll cry if she wants to - but not, it seems, if Applejack has any say in the matter. (Alternate ending to 13x04 Simple Ways, Rarijack)


Evening in Ponyville, and the stars were twinkling in the velvet sky. Below them, crowds upon crowds of ponies gathered, all talking, eating, dancing, laughing. Stalls lining the square, each offering their own unique wares, while the band on stage played beautiful music that floated through the air in a pleasing yet unobtrusive manner, adding the perfect touch of refinement to proceedings. There could be no denying this Ponyville Day had been a success – the day's events had gone without a hitch, everypony was having a good time and, bathed in the glow of spotlights and decorations, the place looked spectacular. It was – though Rarity said it herself – the very epitome of small town chic.

And yet, Rarity was here, on the sidelines. Watching forlornly as the love of her life danced with another mare, she could feel her practiced smile slipping, her heart growing heavy with woe.

No, she mused to herself, although it did sound wonderfully tragic and elegant – perhaps that wasn't _quite_ accurate. After the travesty of the last few days, it really was wonderful to see her vision coming to life – though of course, Rarity reminded herself, it would never have happened if she didn't have such wonderful friends, and it really did fill her with joy to see them enjoying the festivities, as they deserved to. And she could certainly bear no ill will towards Trenderhoof's current partner – Granny Smith was as old as Ponyville itself and as sweet as the apples that bore her name, after all.

No, it was just that now, the lovestruck giddiness Rarity used to feel whenever she looked at Trenderhoof had been replaced with – this. This swirling, uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach that, no matter how much she mingled and chatted and graciously accepted compliments from the ponies queuing up to tell her what a fabulous job she'd done with the place, she just couldn't shake.

"_There_ you are!"

Her reverie rudely interrupted by an unmistakable country twang, Rarity turned around and there was Applejack, trotting towards her and looking probably the happiest Rarity had ever seen her while wearing a dress.

"Been lookin' all over for you," she told her. "Though you might want to know, I just saw Pinkie headed towards the silent cider auction. And unless those are silent noisemakers in her mane, might want to go check up on that."

Rarity winced, her mind already conjuring up a thousand different horrifying scenarios at this news. "Oh dear, really? I'll have to get somepony on that right away. Thank you for letting me know," she added, smiling gratefully despite a pang of guilt for neglecting her friends. "I wish I'd more time to spend with all of you – I've just had my hooves absolutely full with everything. So many things to check up on, places to go, ponies to talk to..." She scanned the plaza with a critical eye as she spoke – buffets in order, lighting in place, nopony (Pinkie Pie) with their tongue stuck to any of the ice sculptures again...

"Aw, don't worry about it, sugarcube," Applejack replied, her smile warm and reassuring as ever. "We know you're busy. And it sure looks like it's been worth it – the place looks mighty pretty from where I'm standing." She turned her own head to look, following Rarity's gaze, but with a relaxed air such a stark contrast to Rarity's own nervous energy. Irrationally, she felt a flicker of jealousy – how must it be, she wondered, to always be so careless yet cheerful, so _Applejack_ about everything. Rarity just couldn't fathom how she did it.

"Gotta admit, I was worried back there for a second," she continued, eyes shining in the moonlight as they took in her surroundings, before landing on Rarity again with a knowing but genuine smile. "But everything's worked out for the best, and everypony seems so happy – usually, we don't sell so well at these fancy dos, especially with all of that...stuff you've laid on," Applejack wrinkled her nose, suggesting she did not appreciate the finest catering Canterlot had to offer. "But business is really booming – we've sold more fritters than I ever can remember in one night already!"

"Mhmmm." Rarity nodded distractedly, too preoccupied with looking for any imperfections in the décor to really pay attention, before she glanced over at her friend and took a moment to appraise her properly. Then she smiled, unable to keep a hint of mischief from creeping in. "Well, of course you have, dear, in that ensemble!"

She may have enjoyed teasing her perhaps a little bit too much, but she was being absolutely sincere: Applejack _did_ look divine in that gown. The fabric embraced her athletic form in the most flattering fashion possible, the shades of fuchsia and teal a bold but inspired choice. Her mane had long since escaped its jewelled clasp, hanging in loose waves around her face, but somehow that only gave her a certain unkempt charm.

Applejack sighed, glancing down at herself with the sort of look Rarity would have reserved for an old dishcloth. "Yeah, yeah, I knew you'd say that. Well, I figured if dressing up fancy is going to help Ponyville – and our sales – then so be it." A slight blush coloured her cheeks as she shuffled her hooves awkwardly, before jabbing an accusing hoof in Rarity's direction. "Just don't you be gettin' any ideas, okay? I'm not gonna go letting you braid my mane or anything – this is strictly a business decision. A one-time offer."

"Yes, yes, of course," Rarity waved a hoof dismissively. "There's just no persuading some ponies to ever take any care over their appearance, after all. Celestia knows, I've tried, but _some_ ponies are simply too stubborn and set in their filthy, smelly ways to appreciate the finer things in life." Applejack snorted in mock-outrage, but she wasn't really offended, Rarity could tell. Warming up, she smiled wickedly. "Of course, I'm sure that _Apple Jewel _would be thrilled to know I have the perfect headpiece to complement that outfit at home. Perhaps I should just run and get it for her right now?"

Applejack grimaced and smiled right back at her, so sweetly it had to be a threat. "Oh, darling, I'm sure it would look simply _divine_," she drawled – Rarity did _not_ sound like that – as the amused glint in her eye rapidly became dangerous. "But I'd sure hate to keep you from any of those very important ponies you were talking about. You sure there's not one particular pony you're here waitin' to see?"

_Oh_. Oh, she was good. Rarity had no choice but to concede defeat, settling for seething silently for a moment before sticking her nose in the air with a _hmph_.

"I'm quite sure I have no idea to whom you could be referring," she replied haughtily, with as much dignity as she could muster. Unfortunately, she feared her facade was rather less convincing than it might have been had Trenderhoof and Granny Smith not spun straight across her line of vision at that particular moment.

"Whatever you say." But Applejack's retort was slow to arrive this time, her teasing tone all but gone. Rarity stole a glance back over her shoulder and saw that Applejack's eyes were no longer on her but firmly glued to her grandmother and her new paramour. She watched them carefully, chewing on her lip and frowning a little until she caught Rarity's eye again, and had the grace to give her a sheepish grin. Rarity wasn't quite sure who'd caught who out.

Applejack cleared her throat, the atmosphere between them suddenly awkward. "You wouldn't, uh...happen to know anything about whether he's actually going through with this 'staying in Ponyville' bit, would you?"

"No." It was Rarity's turn to sigh, as the conversation took a turn she'd rather been hoping to avoid. "I've been informed he's reconsidered, and is heading on to Trottingham instead. First thing tomorrow morning." She tried to sound indifferent and not pull any unseemly faces as she relayed this information, but..._Trottingham_. Adding insult to injury, indeed.

"Oh, thank pony for _that_!" Relief flooded Applejack's face like a burst of sunshine, spreading out into a wide grin before it faltered, clouding over with what looked like guilt. "I mean, uh – sorry about that, Rare. I know you liked him."

Yes, Rarity thought bitterly, she'd successfully ensured the whole town had to be quite aware of that fact by now. She didn't think she could bear Applejack's sympathy at this moment, well-intentioned as it may have been, so she plastered on her brightest smile.

"Nonsense, darling – you don't have to apologise for anything. I'm quite all right. Besides," she added, feeling her ears begin to droop despite her best efforts, "now that we've gotten over all that...unpleasantness, it's quite apparent that the feeling was not mutual."

It wasn't just that she'd made an utter fool of herself in front of Trenderhoof, she reflected miserably, scuffing a hoof along the ground – it was the knowledge that _everypony_ would be laughing about it for weeks to come. Worse, they would _pity_ her. "Oh, poor Rarity," they would say, "so desperate for a stallion that she has to lower herself to wearing _dungarees_! And yet, for all her fabulosity, she's still never found somepony who truly..."

"Believe me, girl – that's his loss," Applejack's blunt voice cut through her self-indulgent misery, and Rarity lifted her head, blinking.

"You think?"

"I _know_." She snorted again, but softer this time, gently bumping her flank against Rarity's. "C'mon, Rarity, modesty ain't exactly your style. You could have your pick of all the stallions in Ponyville if you wanted – and you know it." After a moment's pause, she added, more gently, "But that ain't anything to do with what makes you special. Look around here – see how happy everypony is? You're the one that made this happen – it's your talent, your time, your passion. You give just about everything you got to make this town beautiful, and I'm not just talkin' about tonight. Sure, you went a little loopy back there – seems Trenderhoof has that effect on ponies, which I'm not gonna pretend to understand..." She scrunched up her nose like she'd smelled something awful and, despite herself, Rarity couldn't help but smile, "but, point is, you made it right. And you ain't got to prove anything to Trenderhoof, or anypony else for that matter: _we_ all know you're somethin' special. If he can't see that, can't appreciate you for who you are and not some crazy caricature of what you think he wants you to be – then he don't deserve you, simple as."

She spoke the last words with such firm conviction – and a trace of protectiveness – punctuated with a hoofstomp, that Rarity felt emotion welling up inside her, sticking in her throat and stinging her eyes. Oh, she was accustomed to compliments, that part was true – but not from _Applejack_. Not when she could be sure that the pony giving them was never anything less than 100% truthful and had to mean every word she said. And not, it dawned upon her, as that sinking feeling returned, when she was equally certain that she didn't deserve them in the circumstances.

But Applejack was looking at her expectantly, so she nodded gratefully, leaning in for a quick nuzzle. "I...thank you, Applejack. You're a wonderful friend – far better than I deserve," she added plaintively. "I was just beastly to you – I couldn't stand that Trenderhoof wasn't interested in me, and I took it out on you. I know you never wanted any of this, and you didn't deserve to get caught up in it at all."

"Yup, you were and I didn't," she replied bluntly, but with a grin that let Rarity know she was forgiven. "But I know you're sorry, and besides, I can think of plenty ways you can make it up to me. Don't forget I still owe you that plowing lesson - especially now that I know how much you _looove being covered in mud_."

Rarity shuddered at the memory. "Can we please file that under 'things never to speak of again'?" she begged, starting to smile too despite herself – Applejack's poorly-concealed chuckles were inconveniently infectious. "Although I suppose now I at least have the outfit for it."

"Attagirl." Applejack winked at her, and Rarity rolled her eyes, but she was beginning to feel a little better about this whole misdemeanour. "We'll make a farmpony of you yet. Speaking of..." She turned to glance over her shoulder back towards the dancefloor, where, Rarity noted, Granny Smith and Trenderhoof were nowhere to be seen. "I should really get back to the stand and see how Big Mac's gettin' on. Sure you don't need any help over here?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Rarity nodded hastily – she didn't want Applejack to think she was some foal who couldn't handle things herself. "You go – I've plenty of things to attend to around here, and it's always good manners to mingle..."

Applejack nodded back gratefully – they both knew delicate and expensive ice sculptures and flower arrangements weren't really her forte – and trotted off, leaving Rarity on her own once again. She smoothed down her mane as discreetly as she could and and decided to have a little walk through the crowds. Just to make sure everything was running smoothly, and if she happened to be accosted by more hordes of admirers as she went...well, there were worse things.

The atmosphere really _was_ magical, she thought with some satisfaction, taking in the gentle glow of the moonlight on ponies' happy faces as they gathered in groups around the square, talking excitedly or sampling the fine cuisine. As a few noticed her, smiling and nodding approvingly, occasionally raising their drinks or tipping their hats to her, she bowed gracefully in acknowledgement and couldn't help but feel a warm glow of pride. Loath as she was to admit it, Applejack was right – she _had_ worked hard on this, and though it almost hadn't happened due to her own foolishness, with help from her friends they'd pulled it off. There was no reason she shouldn't enjoy herself a little, now that it was starting to look like it'd be a Ponyville Day to remember for the right reasons.

Her stomach growled, and Rarity blushed and smiled sheepishly to herself, hoping nopony had heard to judge her. Evidently, it was time she stopped to sample the hors d'oeuvres.

She drifted over to one of the many buffet tables, selected a sumptuous-looking pastry creation and levitated it into her mouth, savouring the taste. Not as tasty as Applejack's vittles stand, she thought, but it had its charm, a strong flavour. Perhaps more of an acquired taste, it might go down well at her next dinner party with some...

"Rarity!"

Her head whipped around as immediately and instinctively as if there'd been a sale at Bloomingmare's, and she just managed not to spit out her treat with surprise at that voice – she'd have recognized it anywhere, gentle yet refined, soft yet deliciously rich – calling her name.

"T-Trend!" she stuttered at the smiling stallion approaching her, smiling possibly a little too manically to disguise the shock in her voice. _Compose yourself, Rarity!_ "How wonderful to see you! I do hope you're enjoying yourself this fine evening, with all our little town has to offer?"

"Oh, it's wonderful, Rarity, just wonderful," Trenderhoof replied, flashing his gleaming, perfect teeth in a smile she'd seen on many a poster, but never directed at _her_. "I absolutely love what you've done with the place – I really think, with the material you've all given me, that this could be my best article yet! A shame, of course," he continued, "that I couldn't stay in Ponyville longer. This is such a charming little burg, but then I thought – what about all the places I _haven't_ written about? There's so much more Equestria has to offer, so many undiscovered places out there that deserve to benefit from my considerable influence. To settle in one town so soon..." Trenderhoof shuddered, his coiffed blond mane bobbing. "Well, it just wouldn't be fair to everypony else – or true to my own heart. Don't you agree?"

"Oh, yes, yes, of course!" Rarity trilled, nodding vigorously in the hope that maybe, just maybe he'd already forgotten about her excruciating display earlier. "I completely understand how it is in the business – so many places to see, things to go, ponies to do -" Realising her mistake too late, she stifled a gasp and felt her face burn scarlet as she cursed her foolish mouth. "I...I mean...!"

"Marvellous, just marvellous," Trenderhoof interrupted smoothly, seemingly oblivious to her mortification - almost as though he hadn't even been aware she was talking. "Anyway, I just had to come and congratulate you on this wonderful soiree before I left. I love the juxtaposition – small town chic, many ponies would be afraid to even try, but you made it work so well! Diamonds in the rough, as it were," he smirked. "So fabulously kitsch."

Rarity let out a shrill, surprised giggle – she wasn't entirely sure whether that was a compliment, but on the other hoof _Trenderhoof just complimented her_ and she was probably just lucky she hadn't already fainted on the spot. "Ah...you really think so? Thank you – from a pony of your stature, it's truly an honour! But, of course," she added, "the most important thing to me is that everypony here is enjoying themselves. As I'm sure you know by now, Ponyville Day is such an important part of our tradition. I may have organized all this, but it couldn't have happened without the help and support of my friends and the townspeople, and they deserve a celebration worthy of themselves and the town. I knew from the beginning that I wanted something elegant and refined, for naturally that is who I am and I'm proud of what I do. But all the fabulosity in the world means nothing," she paused, thinking wistfully of how close she'd come to forgetting it, but feeling stronger, more assured with the simple truth of her words, "if there's nopony to appreciate it with. I just wanted to polish it up a little, to bring out the best in our town for everypony to see and enjoy."

She blushed a little at the realization she'd been rambling, but her smile was much more confident, the strength of her convictions solid as she gazed hopefully at Trenderhoof, inviting him to continue the conversation. Surely, now, if ever, was the time for him to be dazzled by her insight, for the two of them to have the deep and meaningful exchange of ideas she'd always dreamed of...

"Oh, yes, absolutely," Trenderhoof replied, distractedly brushing his mane out of his eyes in a way Rarity used to think was just the dreamiest thing _ever_, but was now making her wonder whether, in fact, he was actually listening to her at all. "But, Rarity, it's _you_ I really wanted to thank for your hospitality. You've made me feel so welcome here that, before I go, I really ought to return the favour. But, unfortunately, I have no gift..." He shrugged and smiled faux-sheepishly, straight into her eyes – Rarity's stomach somersaulted, despite her disappointment, "and so, Rarity, would you do me the honour of a dance this lovely evening?"

And he actually _reached out and took her hoof_ and no, Rarity couldn't let herself believe this was actually happening. It was too close to everything she'd ever dreamed of – her dressed in all her finery, Trenderhoof in a closely-fitting suit with a carnation that complemented her outfit perfectly. Their eyes would meet across a crowded room, and he would reach out, look deeply into her eyes and...

And yet...this was _wrong_. It wasn't how Rarity thought it would feel, when Trenderhoof finally noticed her, as she gazed dumbstruck back at him. Because, she realized in an instant, that wasn't love she saw in those lovely lilac eyes. It was mild interest, at best – Rarity was just another in a long line of mares vying for Trend's attention. He couldn't have the one he wanted, so she was a consolation prize. She wasn't special to him, and – as painful as it was to acknowledge – once he had left Ponyville, Rarity doubted he would even remember her name.

Rarity was many, many things, and perhaps not all of them good. But she was not, nor was she _ever_ going to be, anypony's second choice. Or, for that matter, fifth choice. And, delicately but decisively, she removed her hoof from his and placed it firmly back on solid ground.

"I'm sorry, Trend," she answered, in as polite yet dignified a tone as she could manage while he blinked at her, looking increasingly confused by this turn of events. "But I'm afraid I must decline. You see, there's somepony I'm waiting for."

"Wait – _really_? But I thought you..." For a moment, Trenderhoof looked as utterly aghast by this response as Rarity herself would have been just a few days ago, until he composed himself, his face smoothing itself out into its usual charming smile. "I mean – of course you are, that's wonderful. Please do forgive me, I certainly never intended to intrude on anything. And who is the lucky stallion?"

Ah, Rarity thought as her face froze, she'd rather been hoping he wouldn't ask that. As nonchalantly as she could, she glanced around in search of her imaginary suitor, hoping tospot a lone stallion whom she might have persuaded to play along...but no such luck, it was all couples. Rarity could be bold, but she couldn't possibly appear to be interfering in somepony else's relationship – it would be unthinkable both as the organizer of Ponyville Day and as a pony who prided herself on her principles. But if she didn't think of something soon, she was going to be even _more_ of a laughing stock...

And then, in the distance, she saw her orange beacon of hope.

"Applejack!" she cried.

"_Applejack_?!" Trenderhoof echoed, sounding about as perplexed as her friend looked when she saw Rarity waving her over frantically, as though it had been months rather than minutes since they'd last spoken. Rarity was confident she wouldn't abandon her in her time of need, though, and sure enough, she trotted over.

"Uh...howdy, y'all," she said, nodding awkwardly at Trenderhoof and raising her eyebrows at Rarity in a _what in the hay is going on here_ sort of look. "Somethin' I can do for ya?"

"Applejack," Rarity repeated, responding with her biggest, most pleading eyes in what she hoped would be recognized as the universal gesture for _please play along, I'll explain later_. "_You'll_ dance with me, won't you?"

Applejack's eyes widened, looking from Rarity to Trenderhoof and back again in the awkward silence that followed. Her expression flickered for a moment from confusion to pure _terror_, and Rarity's heart sank as she feared the worst. Then, after an agonizingly long few seconds, Applejack smiled.

"It'd be my honour," she answered, with an almost imperceptible wink, and sweet relief flooded Rarity as she beamed back, gladly accepting Applejack's extended hoof. To Trenderhoof, as they took their leave, she added: "Nice meetin' ya, Trend. Hope you can come around again for next year's Ponyville Day – it'll be a hoot!"

"Wha...oh yes, perhaps...thank you?" Rarity heard him respond weakly, sounding utterly shell-shocked. She didn't turn around, but she allowed herself a small smirk of triumph.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_," she whispered breathlessly to Applejack once they were out of earshot. "He asked me to dance and then I panicked and said I was waiting for somepony and of course there were no eligible stallions around so..."

"Wait a minute, hold up - you said _no_ to _Trenderhoof_?!" Applejack's "whisper" was loud enough for just about the entire town to hear – Rarity glared at her, but she paid no heed. "I'm always happy to help out a friend, but you do know no part of what you just said makes sense, right?"

Rarity didn't care to explain the particulars of her epiphany right then, even if they'd had the time – Applejack could be unbearably smug when she right, which was annoyingly often. "Yes. I mean, no – look, I'll explain later. Please play along, just for now?"

"Play along with..." They'd reached the dancefloor by this time, and Applejack stopped. Rarity waited, until she saw the realization dawn on her face: "...Oh. You mean we _actually_ have to dance. You and me. Right...here."

Honestly, Rarity thought, she wasn't helping herself with the stereotype of country folk being a little dim at times. "Well, yes," she explained, as patiently as she could, "otherwise, it would be difficult to explain after everypony just saw you ask me, would it not?" Applejack frowned, and sensing her growing reluctance, Rarity changed tactics: "Applejack, _please_. I'll do anything you want, I'll plow the fields, I'll buck apples, I'll..."

"Alright, alright," she groaned, but adding, with a sly grin, "no need to threaten me, now." Fortunately for Rarity, she was too busy chuckling at her own (frankly rather poor) joke to protest by the time the band started up the next song. On cue, both ponies reared up on their hind legs, awkwardly shuffling closer together. Applejack draped one foreleg over Rarity's shoulders, resting the other on her waist a little hesitantly. Rarity arranged herself into the same position, and – slowly at first, tentatively, a tad awkwardly – they began to move together, swaying with the music.

And, to Rarity's surprise, it was...far less unpleasant than she'd envisioned. She hadn't had the highest expectations of Applejack's finesse, but, for all she grumbled about it, her grip on Rarity was firm yet gentle, and they soon fell into a natural rhythm, swaying together in the pleasant summer breeze. In fact, Rarity noted, Applejack moved _far_ more gracefully than she'd ever have thought she was capable of: she kept her movements simple, but sure-hooved, keeping time with the music while avoiding collision with the couples surrounding them. Even more astoundingly, she didn't tread on Rarity's hooves _once_.

"You _can_ dance," Rarity breathed, trying not to sound quite so scandalized – but surely she could be forgiven, because this was a _major_ breakthrough. "Applejack, I never would have guessed! In fact, you...have you done this _before_?"

It seemed so unlikely, but the way she felt Applejack stiffen, then sigh heavily, told her all she needed to know.

"If you _must_ know," she muttered eventually, voice low so nopony could hear them, "Aunt Orange made me have lessons, when I went to stay in Manehattan. Guess she hoped it'd classy me up for the city folk, or somethin'."

Rarity couldn't believe what she was hearing. "And you never _told_ us?"

"It ain't exactly something I'm proud of."

With that, they fell back into step and into silence, and Rarity frowned to herself, unsure how to process this new information. The idea of Applejack, of all ponies, taking dance lessons was so absurd as to be laughable. And yet, now she pictured it – little filly AJ, utterly alone and adrift in the big city, struggling to be something she wasn't – it filled her heart with real, true sorrow, deeper than anything she'd felt over the last few days. There was anger, too, she realized, something fierce burning within her at the idea that anypony could ever have the nerve to make Applejack – so brave and strong, so loyal and dependable and kind-hearted, one of the best ponies Rarity had ever known – feel that who she was wasn't good enough.

Rarity desperately wanted to say something, but _sorry_ didn't feel quite right, and she knew that Applejack hated to feel pitied in any way. So she settled for what she hoped was a brief but understanding hoof-squeeze.

"When I was little," she offered in return, after a few moments, "I would have given anything to have lessons. I begged, but Mother and Father always thought it was silly, and, in retrospect, we probably couldn't have afforded it. So I just had to look in the books, at the pictures," – she could still see them now, the beautiful, extravagant dresses the mares always wore – "and dream about how I'd dance, what I'd wear, when my moment finally came. And I used to practice with a broom as my partner – and Sweetie Belle, before she got old enough to protest."

Applejack let out a huff of laughter, her warm breath tickling Rarity's ear. "Of _course_ you did," she said, but her tone was much warmer now, as she squeezed her hoof reassuringly in return. Rarity smiled self-deprecatingly, happy to acknowledge her own ridiculousness if it got her friend to smile again. "Well, this place is lookin' pretty darn fancy tonight, and you got more'n enough dresses now – but I'm guessing that this probably isn't exactly how you pictured your first dance."

Rarity pondered that for a moment as they were both quiet again, lost in the dulcet tones of the band. "No," she agreed, resting her chin on Applejack's shoulder, as was the tradition. "I must admit that this isn't _exactly_ how I imagined it." After all, that was a long time ago. And maybe Rarity was just a silly filly with her head in the clouds if she'd ever thought that dreams could become reality – that she'd just waltz off into the sunset with Trenderhoof, and be happy forever.

But she was with Applejack now, and she was smaller than Trenderhoof, but sturdier, her slight frame concealing powerful apple-bucking muscles. Applejack was warm and strong and she smelled faintly of cinnamon when Rarity rested her head on her shoulder. Applejack didn't want to be here, but she still held Rarity as though she did, and with her hooves around her, Rarity felt...safe, somehow. Protected. _Valued_.

"But, now that I'm here," she murmured softly into Applejack's ear, "I'm glad I'm with you."

Applejack trod on her hoof.

Rarity yelped and leaped back instinctively, stumbling and faltering on her hind legs and almost falling over until Applejack caught her, grabbing her by the forelegs and hauling them both back into position inelegantly.

"Whoa, easy, girl!" Applejack said, as though she was talking to Winona. Rarity attempted to glare at her and mind her poor injured hoof at the same time, which wasn't easy.

"Don't you 'easy' me – that was all you!" she hissed back, "What are you doing? It was all going so well!"

"Sorry, sorry – I _said_ it'd been a while, didn't I?" she protested, and Rarity was ready to be furious with her, but as soon as they locked eyes, both were overcome by a fit of terrible, undignified giggles. Rarity attempted to muffle hers by burying her face in the crook of Applejack's neck, which only made her laugh more until they were hanging onto each other, shaking with the effort to control themselves. Ponies were almost certainly staring at them now, but Rarity didn't dare to look.

"If I forgive you for that little misstep," she whispered hopefully, once they'd both sobered up and resumed their rhythm, "perhaps we can call it even?"

"Nice try, but not even close," Applejack replied, with a grin that suggested she was enjoying making a spectacle of herself far too much. "Come by the farm first thing tomorrow morning, then we'll talk."

Rarity sighed, but she supposed she couldn't seriously object, after all she'd put Applejack through. And, oddly, the idea was starting to sound less horrific than it once did. Maybe it would feel good to atone for her sins, as it were. "I suppose so. If that's what you truly want..."

"I _truly_ do – and don't wear anything this time." Rarity raised her eyebrows, and a blush bloomed across Applejack's face as she realised just how her statement could be taken. "I mean...Shoot, you know what I mean."

"Oh, darling, I know _exactly_ what you mean," Rarity purred, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously, because she just couldn't let the opportunity for revenge slip by. Applejack just scoffed at her, but bright red cheeks were rather charming on her, actually – she'd have to recommend the right shade of blush sometime, although nothing ever looked quite the same as _au naturel_.

The song was coming to an end, Rarity could tell, and ponies were certainly watching them now. They weren't the only mare-mare couple on the dancefloor, but, she was sure, they appeared by far the most unconventional – and had drawn more than enough attention to themselves in the process.

Well, Rarity was never one to shy away from the spotlight.

"Follow my lead," she whispered, and before Applejack could so much as quirk a questioning eyebrow, she twirled her around and under her hoof, reversing their positions so that she could dip her low to the floor.

Applejack made a small noise of protest, but, when Rarity caught a glimpse of her expression as she scrambled to lock her forelegs around Rarity's neck, she seemed somehow outraged and pleased all at once. In time with the song's crescendo, Rarity pulled them both up, twirled Applejack under her hoof again and, with a tug on the hoof, signalled to her to do the same. Wonderfully, she caught on, synchronizing their movements to spin Rarity around under her other hoof, letting her complete a few circles before the song ended and they finished with a flourish.

When they turned around there were actually a few ponies applauding, and Rarity smiled at them and bowed for good measure. Applejack just shook her head, as though she wasn't quite sure what had just happened to her, but she was laughing as they escorted themselves off the dancefloor.

"Okay, now you owe me at _least_ three more days' work," she informed her once they were back on the sidelines, but sounding far too amused to be threatening. "A little warning might have helped..."

"Darling, please – one must _always_ remember the importance of improvisation in the arts," Rarity retorted, tossing her mane. "But thank you so much for playing along," she added seriously, with a grateful smile. "You're a true friend – I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Don't mention it. Seriously – _don't_ mention it. Ever again." Rarity giggled, but Applejack's face clouded over a little as she appeared to be looking into the distance, back towards the crowd. "But, uh – hate to break it to you, but I think your audience might've cut and run a while ago."

Her audience? _Oh_ – Rarity turned around to follow her gaze and, sure enough, there was neither hide nor hair of Trenderhoof to be seen anywhere.

Even more astonishingly, Rarity discovered, she no longer cared.

"Oh, _him_," she said, shrugging dismissively. "He doesn't matter anymore. It wasn't meant to be, and it's just like you said all along – I'd much rather spend the evening with ponies who appreciate me for who I am, _not_ who they want me to be. And with whom, of course, the feeling is entirely mutual."

She smiled, and there was no hint of performance in it. And Applejack's expression grew amazed, then briefly suspicious. Then, finally, she broke out in a glorious grin – and, out of the blue, Rarity was struck by how truly beautiful she was, even with her mane dishevelled and her dress crumpled. Faint blush colouring her cheeks, the light dancing in her eyes, and that smile that managed to be a thousand different things at once – incredulous and pleased and amused and fond and a touch exasperated – but, Rarity knew beyond a shadow of doubt, it was all for her.

"You..." Applejack just stared at her for a moment, and then she started chuckling again, shaking her head. "You really are _somethin_'."

Normally, _somethin_' wasn't a particularly attractive prospect. But the way Applejack said it now, Rarity knew it couldn't be bad. She had never seen Applejack look at anypony else quite like that and, bizarrely, she was starting to hope she never would. It felt good, to be Applejack's _somethin_'.

"I should hope so," Rarity smiled, with another little bow, "and I'm going to choose to take that as a compliment. Now, I don't know about you, but I believe _I'm_ ready to head over to the barn and sample some top-quality cider."

"Now that sounds like the best idea you've had all day," Applejack grinned, slinging a hoof around Rarity's shoulders. "Lead the way, Pony of Ceremonies."

It may not have been the Ponyville Day Rarity was hoping for, but, as they trotted off into the moonlight, she thought it might just turn out to be her favourite one yet.


End file.
